1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a communication controller connected to a communication network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent communication controllers connected to a LAN (local area network), standardization has progressed so that common communication protocols relating to control methods, operability and the like can be used, and different apparatuses can be connected to each other.
However, while a standardized communication controller has the advantage that different apparatuses can be connected to each other, the communication network is practically opened, and there arise the possibilities of leakage and modification of a user's original commands and confidential data.